


Warm

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [26]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 千空不禁想著，不僅身上的外套是司的，就連被包裹在其中的自己，大概聞起來也像司的。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 6





	Warm

「哈啾。」寒冷的冬夜沒被阻擋在門外，即使已經換上冬衣，依舊讓正在實驗中的千空大了一個噴嚏，他把自己縮進外套裡，但還是沒能把低溫驅逐。  
「會冷嗎？」司從背後朝他靠近，然而千空只是用手指揉了揉鼻子，隨意地朝著對方揮了揮手後，又繼續尚未完成的工作。  
「沒那麼冷。」千空隨口應道，司也沒有再說下去，只是脫下自己身上的大衣，蓋到他的肩膀上。  
溫熱的體溫隨著布料過度到千空的身體上，他小聲地說了聲謝謝，而對方給了一個單音作為回覆，千空一邊進行著實驗最後的步驟，一邊把自己埋進司的大外套裡。  
領口邊緣的絨毛搔著他的鼻尖，殘留在外套上的味道也跟著呼吸進入身體，千空忍不住蹭了一下面前的布料，把自己完全藏進外套裡頭。  
千空不禁想著，不僅身上的外套是司的，就連被包裹在其中的自己，大概聞起來也像司的。

*

等待的時間司把千空圈在懷裡，他看著對方搓揉著被凍紅的指尖，他溫熱的掌心撫過千空的手腕和手背，穿過指尖後收攏手指，將小上一些的手掌緊緊包裹著。  
握在手中的冰冷手掌帶著粗糙的疤痕，司輕輕用指腹摩挲著，千空的手逐漸被自己的體溫感染，也跟著慢慢溫暖起來。  
他感覺到千空又往他的懷裡縮了一些，司的手臂也不自覺地收緊，擱在對方頸窩的臉跟著蹭了蹭，他深深地吸了一口氣，緩緩閉上眼睛。  
「睡一下吧。」求千空小聲地在司耳邊說道，濕熱的吐息飄過耳垂有點癢，他閃躲似的撇過頭，而對方只是將唇貼上他的額頭，呢喃似的繼續說：「時間到再叫你。」  
他沒有睜開雙眼，也沒有回答千空，僅僅是倚靠著對方的肩頸點了點頭，意識正在遠走，他聽著千空平穩的呼吸聲，任由自己墜入夢鄉。

*

被司抱在懷裡的千空就這樣閉著雙眼，任由對方的體溫將他包裹，貼在身體旁的胸膛隨著呼吸起伏著，意識攀在睡意的邊緣掙扎著，還好實驗室到房間的距離不遠，在碰到床時他還清醒著，能夠感覺到司為他蓋上棉被，又親了親他的眉心。  
司離開床邊時，身旁原本微微下陷的床墊緩緩浮起，千空勉強翻個身，伸長手臂把還沒走太遠的人拉了回來，突如其來的舉動讓司疑惑地開口：「千空？」  
他沒有回應對方的疑問，只是拉著司的手，把人一起拖進棉被中，而司沒有抗拒千空的邀請，也就跟著他躺到床上，整個房裡只有布料的摩擦聲，在他窩進對方的懷裡後，又恢復了寧靜。  
千空還是沒有睜開眼睛，依偎在司的胸口，他下意識地蹭了蹭，熟悉的溫度和味道讓他感到放鬆，緊抓著的意識逐漸模糊，司在他腰上的手輕輕拍著，千空聽著對方的心跳聲，慢慢走入夢中。  
夢裡的他不怕墜落，因為總有一個人，會好好接住他。


End file.
